Heir of Chaos
by Gamer95
Summary: Jinx has left her old city behind, and decides to take up residence in England, seeing how much anarchy she can cause there. This decision leads to her making another decision she'd never make otherwise: the decision to adopt a child who needs a parental figure more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx cackled gleefully as another car was blown to pieces, the owner of the vehicle not hearing her maniacal laughter over the sound of his own screaming. She heard the police sirens, let out a giggle, then sprinted away from the scene of the crime, her amused laughter never once ceasing.

It had been such a great idea to come to England. Now she didn't have those annoying cops, Caitlyn and Vi, after her all the time. The police here were a joke by comparison to those two [Seriously, it was like comparing an army soldier to a town deputy.] It made the chases boring...but that was a small price to pay for all the chaos and destruction she could get away with spreading here!

As she disappeared down several side streets and alleyways, she managed to avoid the cops with ease. She was a master of escaping the law, even if her methods left many scratching their heads in confusion.

She smirked as she watched the police cruisers drive right past the alley she was hiding in, she sometimes wondered why many cops didn't stop to check alleyways and usually only focused on roads, then she would shrug her shoulders and think, 'Meh, all the more fun and easy to get away for me!' with a mental chuckle. When she was sure they were out of earshot, she fell on her butt and began to laugh harder than she ever had. Those police were so cute, thinking they stood a chance of ever catching her. Even if they did find her, she was an expert at dodging bullets...but she certainly didn't think they were. When she had laughed herself out, she rose to her feet and made her way back to the house she had..."borrowed" from a man who had tried to corner her in an alley and have his way with her. She had taken him out in mere seconds, but went a little overboard, and decided 'No sense letting a perfectly good house go to waste'. So, she was currently using the home of her murder victim as a sort of base of operations to plan out her nonsensical anarchy in the town. She had found the address by finding what was left of his lower half and looting his wallet, no sense letting the money go to waste after all...

As she settled into her new, temporary base, she suddenly heard a scream that was quickly cut off from a house 3 houses down. Given she had heard it over the loud music of her current neighbours, that was one impressive set of lungs.

Jinx rose to her feet with a grin. She could tell that something big was going on a few houses down. Did something explode? Was there a car crash? Was somebody getting mugged? She was excited to find out what caused such a scream, and wasted no time in rushing out the door to see what all the screaming was about.

~~~music start here: Midnight Syndicate - Something Wicked~~~

She grinned as she played some music from her stolen Ipod. Whoever the poor sod she had looted it from was, he had great taste in music, she mentally told herself as she made her way through people's backyards to the house that had been the source of the scream.

Meanwhile...

Harry struggled desperately to restrain the tears of absolute agony as his uncle slammed the wooden 2X4 into his tiny, fragile back. The nails in the board kept piercing his skin, increasing the pain further. It was absolutely unbearable...

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Harry begged.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM!" Vernon roared. Without another word, he grabbed the little boy and carried him into the kitchen.

Harry watched in horror as Vernon turned on the stove. "Not again..." He whimpered.

"Shut up!" Vernon snapped before placing Harry on the elements. Harry let out a bellow of absolute pain as the stove seared his bleeding, punctured back. Vernon's response was to bring the 2X4 down on top of his belly three times.

"SHUT UP!"

Harry whimpered, praying for something, anything to save him...

Jinx, hearing the various things that had been shouted, was conflicted. On the one hand, she would LOVE to cause some pain to anyone who would torture a kid, but on the other, doing so would also make her a 'goody goody' as she called do-gooders. She sighed, "Well, I guess I could make the fat man squeal..." she thought, looking at the fat man through the window as he tortured the child.

Jinx may have been more than a little insane...okay, she was completely bonkers...but even most crazy people have standards. And viciously abusing...no...TORTURING little kids was not going to slip by on her radar. With narrowed eyes and a dangerous glare, the young woman withdrew her cannon. With a quick squeeze of the trigger...

**BOOM!**

The entire back half of the house lookED like it had been blown to smithereens, leaving the door a gaping hole in what remained of the doorframe and back entrance of the house.

Vernon heard the noise, and cursed in anger and fear. The police must have found him out...He roughly yanked Harry off of the stove, eliciting a moan of pain as he touched the burned mess that was his back. After smacking his head for making the sound, Vernon carried him out of the room and tossed him into his cupboard. He heard footsteps, and turned to see who had broken into his home.

No sooner had Vernon turned, when he had a barrel of what must have been a cannon shoved into his face, obscuring his vision.

Jinx thought about pulling the trigger and reducing the man's head to a pile of bloody giblets, then frowned and pulled her cannon away. That would be too fast, to quick...He needed to be tortured like the child was. With a gleeful smile, Jinx grabbed the sweating, terrified man by the throat and began thinking of various ways to get the proper revenge.

Over the next twenty minutes, screams of pain and torture could be heard up and down the street from the Dursley's house. Jinx had plans to place the blame for this on the family itself. aAfter all, it wouldn't be too bad to leave bloody arrows and messages indicating what had gone on here, but, first she would need to grab the child, as there was no way she would leave him here to the tender mercies of the fat ass she was currently holding by the throat.

Tossing Vernon, who was now missing massive swathes of skin and nursing bruises, burns and puncture wounds, to the side. the pale woman stomped on one of his open wounds hard, causing another howl of pain. Then she leaned down with a smug grin, and pulled his chin up to look at her.

"So...where's the little boy you were beating?" She asked in a chipper tone that made her all the more creepy. "You'd better tell me. Wouldn't want me to clean your wounds with salt and lemon juice now, would you? ...Hmm...I might do that anyway, actually..." Vernon pointed to the cupboard in terror. "There's a good boy." Jinx said in a condescending tone, as if she was talking to a dog, as she patted the fat man's head. "Here's your treat." She pulled some salt from a nearby cupboard, opened it, and poured it on the man. "Enjoy!" As she left Vernon howling in agony, she approached the cupboard, and pulled it open to see the little boy lying in darkness, curled into a ball, his tiny shoulders shaking with soft sobbing.

Harry sobbed in pain. He could hear Vernon howling in agony, but, happy as he should be for what happened to Vernon, he was terrified by what this strange person would do to him. As a result, he was too afraid to look up when light flooded into his 'room'.

Jinx frowned when she saw the state the child was in. This was...so wrong, on so many levels, even by **her** standards. Kneeling down the woman picked the child up and held him under his armpits up to eye level, studying him with a critical eye. Harry whimpered at the strange pale woman holding him, tears still streaming down his face. Jinx's studious expression turned to an ear-to-ear grin.

"You're adorable." She said simply.

Harry sniffed, and tried to stop shedding tears, "P-p-please...d-don't hurt...m-me!" he said, he was terrified right now, but, given his age, and the situation of how he and her were meeting, it was understandable.

Jinx laughed. "Yeah, right!" She replied. "I just beat the crap outta that walrus over there to save you. It would be stupid to start hurting you myself. ...Hey, uh, you mind...not squirming so much, there? You're making it tough to keep a hold on ya."

Harry was afraid of the woman holding him. She had a manic look in her eyes, and a creepy grin. She looked like she was going to eat him, and was really looking forward to it. As such, his struggling to worm his way out of her grip did not cease.

Jinx frowned. How was she going to calm him down...?

Harry kept squirming. All he knew right now was terror. He wanted to get away from the woman that was holding him.

Jinx sighed in irrattation. "Ok, kid, look, if you stop squirming, I promise to take you away from the fat walrus over there forever. Deal?" she said.

Harry suddenly stopped squirming instantly, and turned to slowly look at her, shocked, "Y-y-you really m-mean it?" he said, letting out a few sniffles as he finished, close to tears again.

Jinx smiled, glad that he had stopped struggling. "Really really," she said, using a quote she had heard from some comedy film that had been in the collections of one of her past victims. "I promise I'll keep ya safe, little guy. Fair warning, though, and I'm gonna be straight with you kid," she said, turning serious, "I'm not exactly what most people would call a "good person". I WILL protect you, though. Just cause someone's bad, doesn't mean they can't be good in their own really special way, got it?" she finished, shooting him a grin while he was still tucked into her arm's nook.

"I-I understand..." Harry replied softly. Jinx chuckled.

"Atta boy." She replied, before shooting Vernon a smug glance as he seethed in pain and anger on the floor. "Later, chubbo." And with that, the psychotic woman carried the child out of the house.

Before they could leave the house, Harry suddenly panicked, and tried to go back inside.

Jinx raised a brow. "Could've sworn I told ya to calm down, kid." She said flatly. Harry looked at her with huge, sad eyes, and she blinked, suddenly feeling overcome by a foreign emotion.

"C-can I get m-my stuff?" He asked. Jinx's eyes widened in shock.

"You have STUFF?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Y-Yes..." Jinx sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get the stuff you want..." She said as she went back into the house.

Harry quickly went to the cupboard under the stairs, taking out his old baby blanket, worn and dirty though it might be, and filled it with the four plushies he had had for as long as he could remember, then what few things he had nicked or taken from the house over the last three years, and wrapped them up in the planket like an old hitchhikers pack, even tying it to a small stick he pulled out of the wall of the cupbaord, apparently having hidden it there for some time, given the amount of dust on it. Having gathered his stuff, he ran back to the side of the terrifying woman. While he was scared of her, and she was obviously crazy, she had been nothing but nice to him, and like she said, while she was bad, she could also be good, in her own way, and she was like a crazy guardian angel in Harry's eyes, rescuing him from some prison. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, and saw Vernon get up, fighting the pain, to try to lunge at him, causing him to run and hide behind Jinx's legs like a frightened child hiding behind their mothers leg.

Jinx's immediate response was to shoot Vernon a manic grin, and he turned and waddled out of the room as fast as he could, mumbling "Ow..." all the way with every step. Jinx smirked, and turned to Harry.

"Okay, lemme see what ya got." She said, taking the bundle out of Harry's hand, much to his chagrin. The blue haired woman opened up the bundle, and frowned at the miniscule collection of stuffed toys. "...This is it? BO-RING! There must be something in here we can steal for ya..."

"Um...I don't think we should-"

"What's in here?" Jinx interrupted as she threw the door to Dudley's second bedroom open...and grinned widely. "Whoa. You've hit the jackpot, kid. So do you wanna pick out what you want, or should I?"

Harry blushed at how eager this woman was to help him steal from the Dursleys. "Um...c-could you pick stuff out?" he replied questioningly, obviously afraid of what to say.

Jinx smirked. "Sure, no problem!" She replied before stepping into the room. "Okay...Let's see...You're getting this t-rex toy...a few of these tiny race cars...Ooh, a TV, let's take that!" By the time Jinx was done, she was carrying two entire garbage bags filled with Dudley's things, on top of Harry's own little bundle. "I think that should be good for now..." She said with a grin before picking him up. "Hold this for me, will ya?" Harry obediently accepted his original tiny bundle from the woman. Jinx, holding Harry in one arm, pressing him against her chest with her arm so she could carry two garbage bags in either hand, and the third one under her armpit, sauntered out the door, cackling madly. "Not much explosions, but I wish I could see the look on the kid's face when he finds half of his crap missing!"

Harry decided to remain silent as the crazy woman who had rescued him. Well, as far as he was concerned she rescued him, he didn't know what it was she considered taking him from that place was. They travelled at her blistering pace for a few hours, before they reached a large, stone hut, that was built into the side of a cliff. Really, it wasn't so much built into the side of the cliff as much as it had apparently been carved out of it. Walking up to the door, Jinx put Harry down, "By the way, the name's Jinx," she said, giving him a wink, "This, is my... well... our, hideaway. Our secret place. No one else can know about this place, understand?" she said.

Harry nodded, knowing not to tell anyone lest Jinx get angry and start to beat him. "So...um...this is your house...?" Jinx smirked.

"Nah. Just where I keep all the stuff I don't have room for. My house can only store so much, y'know? It's also where I keep my money." She snickered as she pulled Vernon's wallet from the pocket of her shorts and leafed through a stack of bills. "That guy gets one hell of a good paycheck, let me tell ya..." she said with a grin. She then looked at Harry, "By the way kid, whats your name?" she asked, "Never really got to ask in the heat of the moment back at that sh*t hole," she added.

Harry flinched slightly at the foul language, as a beating usually followed. "H-Harry..." He said softly.

"...No last name?" Jinx asked.

"M-My aunt and uncle never told me..."

"Bastards..." Jinx muttered. "Ah well, guess you'll share my last name. It's..." Jinx bent over and whispered something in Harry's ear. "And that is your new last name. Sound good?"

Harry nodded, "Should I ever use-" he began to ask, only for Jinx to cut him off.

"No way, kiddo. We gotta keep the mystery going, you know?" she told him. then she smiled, "Also, if you ever see any police officers, NEVER talk to them, OK? If they try to talk to you, either get outta there, or use this," she said, shoving a small locater beacon in his hands. It was one small enough to fit inside a child's pants or shirt pocket. She then showed him how to activate it. "Be careful though, never show it to anyone. It's... not exactly from around here, and we'd get people's attention. People we do NOT want to have looking for us. Got it?" she ordered, to which Harry nodded in reply, "Anyway, I only got the one bed, so, looks like were sharing for tonight till I can see steal a second one for yah!" she said with her usual crazy smile.

Harry blinked and shifted uneasily. The crazy woman was nice and all...but sharing a bed with her seemed a little scary for him...

"Um...I could sleep on the floor-"

"Nope!" Jinx scooped Harry into her arms. "You're not sleeping on any floor, squirt. Bad for ya. Let's head back to my actual place, and get some shut-eye. I got some serious chaos to spread tomorrow, so I need my beauty rest. Oh, and uh...here. Take this too, I guess." Jinx handed the little boy one of his old stuffies. "We'll grab some more of your stuff tomorrow and bring it home with us, cool?" Harry nodded, happy to have his favourite plushy, which was a female deer, with him. "Cool."

Now that she was holding only him in both arms, without any other stolen objects, Harry realized for the first time that he loved being held by the crazy woman. She was like Santa Claus...Scary, but nice. Possibly even nicer, since Santa Claus never brought presents for freaks... The little boy rested his head against her chest and wrapped his tiny arms around her, then snuggled up as close as he possibly could, partially out of fear of being dropped, partially because he wanted to be more comfy.

Jinx looked at Harry like he was the crazy one for a moment before shrugging. _'Meh. Whatever. ...Heh...Cute sleeper...'_ And with that, she raced with more of her advanced speed to her main safe house, the cliff one being more of a storage safehouse with crazy locks to keep everyone but her out. When they finally reached the main safe house, which was apparently much further north, which made sense given her pale skin colour, she stopped at an old house on a cliff outside of a small town near a castle. She had been running for hours, but didn't seem winded...much. She opened the front door. While outside it looked like crap, the inside was like a manor. Crazy she might be, but living in style she did in fact love, she just didn't flaunt it. Plus, she was said to be absolutely unpredictable. Going to her bedroom, she put Harry on top of the bed before going and storing what money she kept on her at all times in the big safe she had installed in her bedroom wall. She then proceeded to go around, locking doors and windows to keep anyone who DID come across the place by chance out, and then closing the blinds and curtains, setting up the traps around the windows and doors, and turning out all the lights, before finishing back up at the bedroom. Unpredictable she may be, but also a security nut when it comes to her main B.o.O.. When she rentered the bedroom, she found Harry rubbing his eye sleepily as he had apparently woken up at some point during her night time 'shut down lock down' of the house.

"Ah, you're waking up, eh? Pity...It's bed time... Eh, on second thought, good thing you're up. I gotta to tell you some things, kay?" she said, looking at Harry who nodded sleepily. "First, this is my main B.o.O., or Base of Operations," she started, "I usually steal a place from those I kill in the city and use that place to launch attacks and wreak chaos." When she saw Harry's scared look, she sighed and clarified. "I usually only kill rapists, murderers, really evil thieves, that kinda crap," she said, to which Harry looked relieved at. She then continued. "This place is ultra super duper secret. It's our home. You can NEVER tell anyone about it, k? Otherwise, they're going to have to die..." she said sadly, making it clear he was never to reveal its location, "Next, be careful of the doors and windows, they got traps for anyone dumb enough to try and break in, k?" she said with a smile, "And finally, just cause I swear a lot, I want you to know," she said seriously, "Swearing can actually be a good thing," she said, and then saw his confused look, and decided to explain, "Look at it this way, when someone swears, they get more...expressive, I guess. the way I see it is, coming up with good insults and swears is both a creative process, and a great stress reliever!" she said, finishing with a smile.

"Um...I don't think I'm ready to swear yet..." Harry said. Jinx laughed.

"You're a riot, kid, and don't worry, give it time, you'll get the hang of it eventually. Glad I happened to be in one of my temp bases of operation when I was. Now go to sleep." Harry blinked, then nodded, still slightly tired. He laid back down on the bed. Jinx nodded. "Just a sec here..." She turned to leave the room, and came back with a thick blanket. "I don't usually sleep with these things, but I figure what the hell, you'll need it." She placed the blanket over the tiny boy, and he smiled at how soft and warm it was. Then, she got underneath the covers with him, and flipped over so her back was facing him. Harry looked over at her, and smiled slightly, then yawned cutely before drifting off to sleep.

As he was nearing the point of slumber, he mumbled out something he never would have said otherwise. "Good night, mommy..." Harry didn't totally realise what he had called her as he drifted off. Mostly, it had been his subconscious acting, giving her a title it felt was worthy of everything she had done for him.

Jinx was taken aback when she heard what he muttered. No one had ever called her THAT before. She thought about it for a moment, then realised this could be a good thing, "A son to mould into the perfect apprentice and an actual family member for me...hmm..." she thought, not realising that, she had, in fact, grown attached to him, and couldn't bear to see him go now. She wasn't unpredictable for nothing after all, and just like her habits, as were her forming of attachments, so, thinking it over, she rolled over and hugged Harry to her, with him unconsciously snuggling into her front as she held him.

Jinx smirked as she looked at the little boy in her arms. "Mommy, eh?" She said. "...I can do that. Let me practice right now..." She kissed Harry's forehead. His response was to coo happily in his sleep and wrap his arms around her tighter.

Jink smiled warmly. "Night, Harry. Here's hoping I never go sane..." she said as she drifted off to sleep, thinking of all the things she could teach and share with him tomorrow and onwards...


	2. Chapter 2

In a certian castle in Scotland, a certian old man was freaking out, he had just learned about the attack on the Dursleys house and that Harry was missing, where ever he was, was protected from magic, but, it did tell him that the boy was still alive, however, the goblins were refusing him access to the Potter fortune, or recognising his admitedly illegal seizure of guardianship of Harry James Potter for the last four years, and apparently they had begun investigating him, now they were reclaiming gold, property, and even taken Fawks from him when it was uncovered that he had actually belonged to Harry's paternal grandmother. He sighed, "Everything is going to hell...as the kids say these days," things couldn't possibly get worse, could they?

~~~Meanwhile, in a hidden location in the Scotland countryside, near a mostly abandoned town, and an old abandoned castle~~~

In a house on the ouskirt of a town, Jinx's eyes fluttered open. She let out a yawn, then looked down to see Harry sleeping snugly in her arms. She smirked and moved some hair from his face. His response was to snuggle up closer and wrap his arms around her.

Harry smiled in his sleep, wrapping his arms around the warm pillow that he was sleeping on, thats when his mind registered something, he didn't have pillows, so, snapping his eyes opened,. he looked around, bewildered, trying to remember where he was, what the 'pillow' was, where his uncle Vernon was, and try and take stock of the situation basically.

"Hey, kid!" Harry looked up, and memories of what happened last night came back to him as he looked into the manic grin of his new caretaker.

"Oh...Um...H-Hi, Miss Jinx..." Harry replied.

Jinx grinned, "Please, just Jinx, if I wanted to be a Mrs., I would be married," she said, trying to make a joke, not caring if Harry got it or not, "Anyway, what you want for breakfast, cause, I may be crazy, but I am a good cook," she said, grinning.

Harry looked at Jinx in confusion. "Huh? You're gonna be cooking?" Jinx laughed.

"Well, duh! What did you think, that you were gonna be cooking or something?" Jinx laughed uproariously.

"Yes." Harry said, completely seriously.

Jinx blink in confusion for a moment before grinning, "Sure, well, maybe you could help me cook some times, but, your never to cook in the kitchen without me, otherwise, your in trouble, got it?" she said.

Harry was completely confused. Normally he'd be in trouble for not cooking alone in the kitchen, and now he was being threatened with punishment for ever having the idea to do so? Jinx truly was a strange woman...

Jinx smiled and said, "Look, cooking is dangerous if your small, short, or not careful, and I didn't save you just to let you hurt yourself cooking cause I wasn't there to stop you from doing something stupid, ok kid?" she grinned, "Now, I ask again, what...would...you...like...to...eat?" she said, stretching it out to make sure he got every word, and also for a bit of her amusement.

Harry's shoulders sagged at how condescending her tone sounded. He knew he deserved it...After all, he WAS incredibly stupid... "Um...Whatever you want's fine..." He responded sadly.

Jinx sighed, "No need to feel sad kid," she said, "But, if what I just said was what just got you down, then, sorry about that, you gotta realise, I tend to be a bit of a smart ass, and, well, your the first person I have really interacted with on a truely friendly manner, you know?" she said.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Don't worry...It's okay...I know I'm stupid..."

Jinx lightly bonked Harry on the head, hard enough to get his attention, but light enough to not hurt, "Oi, I wasn't calling you stupid, kid," she said, being serious for a moment before grinning, "I was merely saying that, you have to understand, I am not around 'good people' much, so I tend to be blunt, crazy, unpredictable, a tad 'mad' as you britts call it," she grinned, "What I am trying to say is," she sighed, "I am not the best or easiest person to be around, and it does take a while to get use to me, but, I can be a lot of fun to be around you know," she said, smiling again, "Look, I will make whatever you want to eat, regardless of what meal it could be for, ok?" she said, smiling at him.

Harry looked up at the bluenette, then smiled slightly before racking his brain. What had he made for the Dursleys...?

"Um...Eggs, maybe...?" He asked shyly.

Jinx smiled, glad to see he understood, more or less, what she meant,"How about I make some hashbrowns and bacon to go with it for you?" she offered,. still smiling.

Harry's smile widened. "Well...um...if you want to, then okay...Y-You don't have to give yourself more work just for me..."

Jinx smiled, "It ain't no trouble kid, been a while since I have had a big breakfast, and you look like you could use one too kid," she said, poking him lightly in the stomach.

Harry giggled softly at the contact, and Jinx laughed. "Okay, THAT is a sound I wanna hear from you more often."

Harry smiled, "Your crazy, but, I am happy you saved me," Harry said shyly, and blushing, he really was thankful to her, she was indeed crazy, but, she WAS better in one night and morning then living with the Dursleys.

Jinx snickered. "Crazy? That's putting it mildly, but I'll take it as a compliment." She said with a grin. "C'mon, we're burning daylight here, let's go eat." She grabbed Harry's hand and led him down the stairs to the kitchen.

Jinx was a wizard in the kitchen, in the sensse that she was able to do multiple things at once almost and very soon, a big hearty breakfast for six people was split between them, "Make sure you eat everything, and if you can't finish it, let me know so I can save it for you later, ok?" she said, as she waited for him to dig into his food.

Harry, for his part, was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the massive helping of food on his plate. He had a feeling it was a little too much...but still, he WAS incredibly hungry, so he tentatively took a piece of bacon on his fork and placed it in his mouth. Ten minutes later, the entire plate of food was picked clean.

Jinx smiled, she had already finished her three plates of food, and looked to see Harry still had two left, "Remember, eat as much as you can, and save the rest for later," she said, smiling.

Harry looked up at her. "Um...actually...I'm kinda full..." He admitted. Jinx clicked her tongue.

"Geez, already? That was fast...Not a very big eater, huh? Oh well." She shrugged and took the plates of food. "I'll just put these away."

Jinx wrapped the left overs in seranwrap, and put them in her fridge, then she turned to Harry, "Alright, I have to go make some money for us, kinda, but, stay here, watch tv, play video games, just stay out of the kitchen, the basement, or the weapons room, ok?" she told him, "Only go in the kitchen for a drink of water or a soda or for your left overs while I am gone, ok?" she said, she really didn't want to leave him, but, she did have a prior agreement to head to at the moment.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Kay, Miss Jinx." He replied. Jinx smirked.

"Atta boy." She said fondly. "See ya later, okay?" Harry watched as his new caretaker walked out the front door.

Harry looked around at each of the rooms he was allowed into, they were all very different, however, when he got to the libary, he found news articles about Jinx that seemed to cover ten years in time span, but they were all about a city called 'Piltover', which Harry had never heard of before.

Curious, Harry took one of the newspapers. The headline read "Psychotic Terrorist Destroys Bank". Who could this psychotic terrorist be...?

As he read the other articles though, they started showing pictures of someone who looked a lot like Jinx, well, if it was her, she had told him though that she wasn't a good person, and that bad people can still do good, in their own way, he reminded himself.

Still, she sure had a large track record in her wake. She was awfully destructive. It was a little disconcerting...But she wasn't all bad. She was the first person who had ever shown him kindness. He trusted her not to hurt him...

As he continued to explore, he saw things that seemed to clash with what he knew of Jinx from the short time he had known her, maybe they were things from her past, he thought to himself, as there was a small dress that looked to have been made for Jinx when she was a little girl about his age that was in a glass case. As he made his way through several trophy rooms, he noticed that the things that seemed like they would be Jinx's before her loose screw came loose, stopped at the childhood stage to teenager stage, 'Maybe she was driven crazy when she was a kid?' he thought to himself.

He came to the teenage section and stopped in his tracks when he saw something in a glass case that caught his interest.

It was a old newspaper article, parts of it burned, like it had been caught in a fire and then rescued, the page he could see showed a big picture, obviously the main story of that day's issue, and in the picture was what appeared to be a younger, more sane, and more calm Jinx standing infront of an older man with a beard, a older woman with a smile, and a young boy beside her who looked kinda like Harry did, but, not exactly either, but what drew his attention most, was that all four of them were wearing crowns. When he looked at the top of the page, he tried to read what he could of the headlines, as far as he could read it said, 'Royal family found murdered after inhuman experiments discovered performed on fam-' the rest had be singed by whatever flames had burned the paper, and he couldn't really read the story cause it was such small writing. 'Does this article mean that Jinx was royalty?' Harry wondered to himself, he would ask her later, hopefully she could clear up his confusion. Deciding to continue on for now, Harry discovered many trophies, various weapons in various states of destruction locked up in some of the glass cases with dates, names, and little quotes or a few words, none of which made any sense to Harry, so he shrugged and continued on. Eventually, Harry came to what must have been a music room, judging from all the records, cds, mp3 players, cassettes, walkmans, record players, radios, jukeboxes, and the like that were present, all in various stages of repair, damage, and pristine condition.

He had no time to think on it, as the sound of familiar laughter sounded throughout the house. Harry instantly felt like he was going to get in trouble, even though he was not told he couldn't enter this room.

"Hey, Harry! Where are ya?!" Jinx called out.

"I...I'm in here, Miss Jinx!" Harry shakily called back. Fifteen seconds later, Jinx walked in with a grin.

"Checking out my little personal museum, eh?"

Harry nodded, then grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to the news article, and pointed to it, too afraid to put into words what he wanted to ask. Jinx arched an eyebrow when he had grabbed her hand and pulled her to the Past Trophies room, and then she saw the paper, "You saw this?" she asked him, her tone neutral, betraying nothing of how she felt.

Harry nodded, having a bad feeling about the undertones in her voice. "M-Miss Jinx? Are...Are you okay?"

Jinx sighed and, looked sadly at the paper, "You have to understand, as bad as your past was, Harry, I could identify with it..." she said sadly, when she saw his confused look, she explained, "I mean that as in I can relate somewhat to what you went through," she said.

Harry looked worriedly at his new caretaker. "D-Did your aunt and uncle beat you too, Miss Jinx?" He asked softly.

Jinx smiled, but it was a sad smile, "My parents were trying to make me and my brother the 'perfect children', the 'perfect heirs', for their kingdom," she said, "So they had experiments performed on us, as far as I know, my brother died escaping the labs," she said.

Harry looked at her sadly. He was curious what kind of experiments they had performed, but he didn't want to upset her by asking. Instead, he opted to approach her and hug her leg. "Sorry I brought it up..." He said sincerely.

Jinx smiled, and patted Harry on the head, "Its ok Harry, I have honestly forgotten my brothers name, but, now that I look at you while thinking of him, you do look a like him," she said, sounding confused, "But, whatever, did you have fun exploring the house Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Jinx..You have a really nice house." He replied.

"Heh...Yeah, it's okay." Jinx replied. "Anyway, after my daily routine of anarchy and destruction, I went over to the other hideout and brought over some stuff we took from the chubby boy."

Harry looked up happily at the mention of his plushies being at the other hideout, sure they were unmentioned, but still. "By the way Miss Jinx," Harry said, "Would...um..."

"Yes?" Jinx asked. "What's up, kid?"

"Um," he looked down nervously, then, suddenly, leaned up and kissed her cheek, "Thanks again for saving me yesterday Miss Jinx, and, you know, for taking me in," he said, blushing like mad.

Jinx's eyes widened, and she laughed again. "Damn it, WHY are you so DAMN adorable?" She exclaimed as she pulled Harry into a hug. "You're turning me into a softie!" She giggled.

Harry looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to do anything wrong..." he said, sorry he had apparently upset her.

"Trust me, little guy." Jinx said surprisingly gently. "That's NOT a bad thing."

Harry looked up confused, "Its not?" he asked, sounding deeply confused now.

"Nope." Jinx replied calmly. "Because if there's anyone worth going soft over, it's you." She poked the tip of Harry's nose.

Harry blushed, then, he hugged Jinx around the middle, "Thank you Miss Jinx," he told her, smiling.

Jinx smirked and picked him up. "No problem, kid. Now come on. Let's go get some lunch." She suggested. "I brought back something special..."

Harry looked at her curiously, "What did you bring back?" he asked, childlike innocence at full attention right now.

Jinx wagged her finger with a smirk. "It's a surprise.~ She sang. "You'll just have to come upstairs and see for yourself." She bent over and picked Harry up.

Harry pouted cutely at not being told what it was, then sighed and let her carry him up the stairs, when they got to the kitchen, Harry was shocked by what he saw sitting on the table.

It was something Vernon and Petunia had gotten for themselves and Dudley a lot, particularly when he had burned the evening dinner, and Dudley always made a point to rub how delicious it was in his face.

It was a big huge pizza, a pan pizza to be precise, and it was still giving off puffs of heat and steam, testimony to how warm it still was.

Jinx smirked at Harry's expression. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't have had this before, so I figured I'd raid the pizza place and steal one for us." She said casually.

Harry was just happy to try something he had always been denied in the past, and looked to Jinx for permission to grab some, even if she had told him he could have some, he wanted to be sure, as there had been times Vernon had tricked him to give him a beating in the past for being told he was allowed when really he wasn't.

Jinx sighed. "Yeah, you can have some." She walked over to the table and grabbed one of the slices, then began to feed it to Harry herself. "I don't wanna put you down yet, though, so you're gonna have to eat it from my hands." She said playfully.

Harry smiled as he ate what she offered him, only too happy that she seemed to really care about him and was happy he was around, to him, as far as he was concerned, he was wanted, and she was the one that wanted him around, which made him the happiest kid in the world.

Jinx was rather pleased as well. She enjoyed having Harry around. Not only was he the cutest child she had ever seen in her life, he actually enjoyed her company, seemed to crave it almost. Usually, she was considered too 'weird' or 'crazy' to be around by anyone else. Granted...they were right, but it still annoyed her none the less.

Harry smiled and thought about how over the course of one night and day, his life had instantly turned around for the better, 'She may be crazy, wierd, and strange, but, she wants me,' he thought to himself, 'She can't be all bad if she is willing to protect me, right?' he cointinued, thinking to himself as he munched on the pizza that Jinx was feeding to him.

After two pieces, Harry was full. Jinx looked down at him. "You done?" She asked with a grin. Harry looked up at her and nodded sleepily. Jinx smirked. "Well, looks like someone needs a nap. I'll just take you up to my bed and tuck you in."

Harry nodded again, before his head slumped forward against Jinx's chest and he began to snore very softly, apparently having been unable to wait to get tucked in to fall asleep.

Jinx let out a soft "Aww," before carrying the child back up to her room. She placed him down in her bed, then pulled the blankets up over his chin. He smiled, nestled in closer and placed his hands on the blankets, all subconsciously in his sleep.

Jinx smiled, and then got ready for bed herself, she could start his training tomarrow, she thought to herself as she got into the bed and hugged Harry to her.

She looked down at the sleeping child, and was overwhelmed by how cute he was as she fell asleep.


End file.
